Equipment elements, such as separating walls, kitchen monuments or toilet monuments, often contain electrical equipment, such as monitors, exit signs, toilet occupied signs, but also non-electrical equipment, such as sinks or toilets requiring fluids like water. This equipment may have to be attached to the wiring system of the transportation means during installation.
While the interface or connection of the transportation means for the respective connection of the equipment element may be roughly determined in the initial construction phase of a transportation means, the position of the interface or connection may change during the ensuing construction phases. For this reason, the lines between the equipment element and interface or connection may have to be longer than would actually be required, which may add to the weight and may lead to complicated suspension devices for the lines.
If the line between the equipment element and the interface or connection of the aircraft is too short, either the position of the interface or connection in the transportation means may have to be changed, or the line may have to be lengthened, which may result in a high adjustment outlay.
DE 10 2004 044 944 B3 and US 2008/034630 A1 disclose an illuminated ceiling paneling for an aircraft, which can be connected with a power source via an electrical line.